Total Drama Pahkitew Mafia
by GoGoGadget831
Summary: Welcome to my next follow-up to my Total Drama Mafia series! Here, we have Total Drama Pahkitew Mafia, featuring the Pahkitew Island cast and Alejandro as the host! Who's the mafia? Who's innocent? Who's hiding some deep dark secrets? R&R to find out!
1. Chapter 1

All of the Pahkitew Island contestants were gathered around the pool of the Playa des Losers, reminiscing on all the madness that happened this season. From Scarlett's breakdown to that deadly finale, so much has happened this season. Everyone seemed pretty relaxed and quiet around the pool, with a few rivalries remaining intact. Scarlett and Max still hated each other, Dave still hated Sky's guts and was recovering from a few injuries after his confrontation wtih Scuba Bear, and Sugar still hated Ella.

"So, what do you guys want to do on this glorious evening?" Ella asked everyone.

"I say we talk about each of the periodic table of the elements!" Scarlett suggested.

"Boorrring! It's not as good as my idea - to have you all surrender so I can take over the world! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Max evilly laughed.

Scarlett punched Max in the groin and said, "Everyone knows that I'm much more of a capable villain than you!" Max squealed, holding his groin, and fell into the water.

"GAHHH! COLD!" he screamed as he raced back up the pool, shivering.

"How about we sing some songs and talk about how much we love each other as friends!" Ella cheerfully said.

"I've got a better idea, shorty. Let's not!" Sugar snapped.

"May I make a suggestion, compadres?" a voice called from behind the bushes. That person came out from the bushes. He had a white shirt with a maroon vest on top, gray pants with a black belt, black shoes, long brown hair, green eyes, a goatee, and a earring on one side.

"Alejandro! He's much more handsome in person!" Sugar cried, about to faint.

Scarlett told him, "Hmm...you seem to be a clever guy. What's your idea?"

"I recommend playing the game of mafia!" Alejandro suggested.

"I love that game! It's just like the classic ace as mafia, king as cop, and queen as doctor, right?" Dave asked.

"Yes, but more than that, Dave! Let me explain," Alejandro said.

"The version that I play has many more twists and turns. If you get a 3, that means you are a sniper. Every night, the sniper chooses to take a shot at whoever they think the mafia is. If you get a Jack, that means you are a hunter. If the hunter is targeted by the mafia or the sniper, then they get to kill someone for revenge! A 4 means that you are a traitor and if the mafia target you, then you get to join the mafia. A 5 means that you are a fighter and if you get targeted, you get to fight who you think the mafia is. If you fight a mafia member, that member dies. However, if you don't fight a mafia member, you are dead. A 2 means that you are a couple. So, if one member of the couple gets targeted, the other member of the couple dies. However, we're not going to worry about the couple tonight since we don't have enough people. Everyone else is a townsperson."

"I think I can already figure out who's going to be part of the mafia tonight!" Topher said, eyeing Scarlett. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Okay, everybody go to sleep as I hand you your cards!" Alejandro announced. Everybody went to sleep as Alejandro shuffled up the cards and handed them to each person. "Okay, everybody wake up and look at your cards! There should be four mafia, one doctor, one cop, one sniper, two hunters, one traitor, one fighter, and three townspeople!"

Everyone looked at their cards. Some people were satisfied. Others, not so much. A few moments later, Alejandro said, "Okay, amigos, go to sleep!" as he collected all the cards.

"Mafia, wake up!" All the mafia members opened their eyes and looked at Alejandro. Alejandro seemed very surprised indeed. He wrote down the names of all the mafia members.

"Mafia, go to sleep!" he said. "Doctor, wake up!"

The doctor woke up. Alejandro wrote down the name of the doctor.

"Doctor, go to sleep!" he said. "Cop, wake up!"

The cop woke up. Alejandro wrote down the name of the cop.

"Cop, go to sleep!" he said. "Sniper, wake up!"

The sniper woke up. Alejandro wrote down the name of the sniper.

"Sniper, go to sleep!" he said. "Hunters, raise your hands!"

The hunters raised their hands. Alejandro wrote down the names of the hunters, seeming pretty surprised.

"Hunters, put your hands down!" he said. "Traitor, wake up!"

The traitor woke up. Alejandro wrote down the name of the traitor.

"Traitor, go to sleep!" he said. "Fighter, wake up!"

The fighter woke up. Alejandro wrote down the name of the fighter.

"Fighter, go to sleep!" he said. "Townspeople, raise your hands!"

The townspeople raised their hands. Alejandro wrote down the names of the townspeople.

"Townspeople, put your hands down!" he announced. "Everybody, wake up!"

Everybody woke up. "Well, everyone, I hope you all enjoyed your time in Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Friendships and rivalries were all made and you all survived all the torture Chris has put you through. Unfortunately, your lives are all at risk, as there are a few people, maybe even your loved ones, that are secretly out to get you and murder you! So, beeeeee careful!"

"ZOMBIES!" Shawn screamed, jumping on Jasmine's lap.

"Don't worry Shawn! There are no zombies around here. I'm right here. I'm right here!" Jasmine said, holding him tightly. "And most of all, I'm not a zombie!"

"Don't worry, babe. I'm not making that same mistake again!" Shawn told her. Jasmine kissed his cheek and he fainted, blushing deeply.

"Perfect timing, Shawn! Everybody go to sleep!" Alejandro said.

 **Post predictions on who you think the mafia is and whoever is innocent below!**

 **Mafia:**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **Doctor:**

 **Cop:**

 **Sniper:**

 **Hunters:**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **Traitor:**

 **Fighter:**

 **Townspeople:**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Night 1**

"Mafia, wake up!" The mafia members awoke. "Who would you like to kill?"

One mafia member was about to open his/her mouth, but the other mafia members silently signaled him/her to be quiet. One mafia member pointed to someone and the other mafia members complied. Alejandro widened his eyes and said, "Mafia, go to sleep!"

"Doctor, wake up!" The doctor woke up. "Whom would you like to save?"

The doctor pointed to him/her self. Alejandro laughed and said, "Doctor, go to sleep!"

"Cop, wake up!" The cop woke up. "Who would you like to accuse?"

The doctor pointed to someone and immediately got a thumbs-up. The cop opened his/her mouth as if to say something, but Alejandro signaled for him/her to be quiet. "Cop, you may go to sleep!"

"Sniper, wake up!" The sniper immediately woke up. "Would you like to take a shot?"

Without hesitating, the sniper pointed to someone in the circle. Laughing, Alejandro said, "Sniper, go to sleep!"

"Everybody wake up!" Everyone woke up. "Tonight was definitely an interesting night! There was a shoot-out between the mafia and the sniper! The mafia have annihilated our sniper, Dave! However, in his last breath, he threw a grenade that blew up on mafia member, Sky!"

"YES! I knew it!" Dave cheered. "IN YOUR FACE, SKY! That's payback for rejecting me like that!"

"Dave, can't you ever get over it? It's seriously bothersome!" Sky complained.

"You broke my heart Sky! You BROKE my heart!" Dave cried. All of a sudden, Sky pulled him close and kissed him. Starstruck, Dave started babbling incoherently and then fainted.

"Oh my! Will he be okay?" Ella asked Sky.

She replied, "Oh, he'd better!"

"Ah, the two of you are like me and my chica, Heather!" Alejandro said, giggling. "Anyways, let's get on with the game! Who's guilty?"

"I'm accusing Ella!" Sugar yelled, pointing towards her.

"Oh my, it can't be me! I'm not the mafia, Sugar!" Ella said, trying to defend herself.

"Ella has been accused!" Alejandro announced. "Does anyone second her accusation?"

"Hmm...I don't think it's her...I think it's Samey!" Amy said, pointing to her sister.

"Samey has been accused!" Alejandro announced. "Does anyone second her accusation?"

"I doubt it. I think it could be Scarlett!" Topher said, pointing to Scarlett.

"That's nonsense. I'm very much a townsperson. You'll be making a big mistake if you kill me off," Scarlett calmly said.

"Does anyone second Scarlett's accusation?" Alejandro asked.

"I'll second it!" Max said, raising his hand.

"MAX! DON'T YOU DARE! IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING IT, I'LL PULVERIZE YOU TO PIECES!" Scarlett yelled angrily, taking her glasses off and showing off her evil hairdo.

"Dun dun dun!" Beardo cued. He then raised his hand to second Scarlett's accusation.

"Oh dear! Such behavior must be seconded, I'm afraid!" Ella said, raising her hand.

Rodney looked really nervous. He didn't quite know what to say about all of this. "No, save Scarlett! She's innocent!" he shouted to everyone.

"And why exactly should we do that?" Topher asked. Rodney let out a long "uhhh..." and Topher said, "Your silence says it all! She's going down!"

"Scarlett has been accused and seconded! Who votes to execute her?" Alejandro asked. Everyone raised their hands. "The results are unanimous. Scarlett has been executed. She was locked up in the island's control room and in her attempts to blow up the island, she blow up the control room itself and died in the explosion. And, I'm surprised to say that she's not a mafia member. She was just an innocent townsperson!"

Max groaned about this and Scarlett grabbed him by the ear, yelling loudly, "I TOLD YOU SO!"

"God, this bitch is loud!" Topher complained, covering his ears. Scarlett shot a glare at him and yelled, "I HEARD THAT!"

"Okay, capadres! Let's all calm down and go to sleep! Hopefully the next night will be better!"

 **Mafia:**

 **1\. Sky**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **Doctor:**

 **Cop:**

 **Sniper: Dave**

 **Traitor:**

 **Fighter:**

 **Hunters:**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **Townspeople:**

 **1\. Scarlett**

 **2.**

 **3.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mafia, wake up!" The mafia members woke up. "Who is your next victim?" One of the people in the circle kept pointing to him/her self. The mafia members shrugged and decided to pick that person. "Okay mafia amigos! You may go to sleep!"

"Doctor, wake up!" The doctor woke up. "Who would you like to save?" The doctor just grinned and pointed to him/her self. "Doctor, go to sleep!"

"Cop, wake up!" The cop woke up. "Who would you like to accuse?" The cop thought for a minute and pointed to someone, only to get a thumbs-up from Alejandro. He/she was about to say something, but Alejandro signaled for him/her to be quiet. "Okay, cop, you may go to sleep!"

"Everybody wake up!" Alejandro announced. Everyone woke up. "Well, tonight, no one died. However, there is a traitor in our midst. So, there are 5 mafia members you guys need to take down! Who do you think it is this time?"

"I think Samey is definitely a mafia member!" Amy toxically accused.

"What? No! That's not true! If anyone, it's you!" Samey snapped back, pointing at her.

"Both Amy and Samey have accused each other! Does anyone second their accusations?" Alejandro asked everyone. "Does anyone second Amy's accusation?"

"Wooooooop!" Beardo bleeped as he raised his hand up in the air.

"I second it!" Max smiled, raising his hand while Scarlett was still glaring at him.

"Ah, what the heck. I second her too!" Topher said, grinning and raising his hand.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! NO! SAMEY IS THE MAFIA! NOT ME!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Alas, I think it's Samey! I have accused her and I have gotten a correct gesture from Alejandro!" Leonard claimed.

"I can buy what the wizard says! I'm voting for Samey too!" Sugar said, raising her hand.

"I agree with Sugar too! Because I know she's a trustworthy person!" Ella smiled, raising her hand.

Sugar then stuffed a cabbage in her mouth and said, "No one ever asked you, princess! And next time, you're goin' down Sugar Silo style!"

"Looks like the twins have both been accused and seconded! What's your defense?" Alejandro asked them.

"WE'RE NOT THE MAFIA! SHE IS!" they both yelled, pointing at each other. They growled at each other and started fighting like wild animals.

Alejandro gently separated the two. "Now, now, now, little girls. Let's not fight like jaguars here! Let's just calmly see which one of you is being executed tonight! Who votes to execute Amy?"

A little more than half of the people raised their hands. "Sorry, Amy. But you've just gotten your head chopped off. Prepare for revenge tonight, you hungry jaguar you!" Alejandro said, laughing.

"WHAT? NOOOOOOO!" Samey screamed at the top of her lungs. Amy glared evilly at her and moved her index finger all the way down the side of her throat.

"Alrighty, everybody go to sleep!"

 **Mafia:**

 **1\. Sky**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **Doctor:**

 **Cop:**

 **Sniper: Dave**

 **Hunters: Amy,**

 **Traitor:**

 **Townspeople:**

 **1\. Scarlett**

 **2.**

 **3.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hunter Amy, wake up!" Amy woke up, giving an evil grin. "Who's dead?" Amy evilly grinned and pointed at someone immediately. Alejandro laughed, not being surprised in the last. "Rest in peace, Hunter Amy."

"Mafia, wake up!" The mafia members woke up. "Who would you like to kill?" The mafia members non-verbally chatted for a few moments and nodded before coming up with their final decision. Alejandro was drinking some tea while they were making their decision. "Mafia, are you done with your tea party or are you not going to kill someone?" The mafia members shrugged and pointed to someone. "Mafia, go to sleep!"

"Doctor, wake up!" The doctor awoke. "Who would you like to save?" The doctor immediately pointed to him/her self. "Okay, my selfish doctor, you may go to sleep!"

"Cop, wake up!" The cop woke up. "Who would you like to accuse?" The doctor thought for a minute and pointed to someone, only to get a thumbs down from Alejandro. "Cop, you may go to sleep!"

"Everybody, wake up!" Everyone awoke. "Well, this game keeps getting more and more interesting! Hunter Amy got her revenge against her sister, Samey! While Samey was wandering off alone in the woods, Amy thought she was a deer and shot her down! When examining her body, she discovered her mafia badge! It also turns out her mafia badge looked fairly new! So, she was a traitor! Oh Samey, how could you?"

"YES! I knew it! In your face, Sparemy!" Amy yelled out, flicking her nose at Samey.

"Why do you always have to treat me like crap? And why do you always have to suck your thumb everywhere you go?" Samey gruffly asked.

"And why do you always have to be so wimpy and nice?" Amy asked.

"And why are you scared of the huge fluffy bunny that I have in my room?" Samey shot back, giving a smug look.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Amy screeched.

"No," Samey quickly said as she folded her arms and turned away from her sister, grinning.

"OOOOO THAT IS IT!" she screamed as she tackled her sister to the swimming pool. They both had a slap-fight in the swimming pool as they kept slapping each other's faces and splashing water onto each other.

"Anyways..." Alejandro continued, rolling his eyes. "The mafia has targeted our other hunter, Sugar! And she will be out for revenge tonight!"

"Watch out mafia! Sugar Silo is on the hunt!" Sugar grinned as she pointed her hand like a gun around the whole circle and winked at Ella.

"And I'm sure everyone is looking forward to it!" Alejandro said, grinning at everyone. "Now, time for the accusations! Who's getting executed tonight?"

"Dum-dum-dum-dum," Beardo had a slow drumbeat going as everyone was still thinking about who to execute.

"You think it might be beatbox boy over there?" Topher asked, pointing at Beardo.

"Probably! Aside from sound effects, he's been pretty silent the whole time!" Shawn added.

Beardo made a high-pitched shocking noise and a gasp as he looked at Topher and Shawn. He looked pretty nervous indeed.

"Yup, he looks suspicious! I'm accusing him!" Shawn said, raising his hand.

"Me too!" Topher said, raising his hand as well.

"No hard feelings, Beardo. But I'm going to have to side with them," Jasmine said, nodding and raising her hand.

"Looks like Beardo has been accused and seconded! Beardo, what's your defense?" Alejandro asked.

"EEEHH EEEHHH EEEHHHH EEEHHHH EEEHHH!" Beardo beeped loudly as if to signal that they were wrong.

"UGH! ZIP IT!" Dave cried, as he covered his ears.

"Alright everyone! Who votes to execute Beardo?" Alejandro asked. Everyone raised their hands at this. "The results are unanimous! Beardo, you have been executed. The townsfolk thought you were a nuisance to everyone else. So, they fired you away in a cannon to an island with cannibals!" Everyone looked disturbed by that comment. "And you really deserved it, because after you were fired away, one of the townsfolk found your mafia badge that flew off while you were flying!"

Beardo solemnly played the Pacman losing theme to signal his loss. Everyone laughed at this. "Okay everyone! Go to sleep!"

 **Only 2 more mafia left to hunt down! Who are they? Post your predictions in a review!**

 **Mafia:**

 **1\. Sky**

 **2\. Beardo**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **Doctor:**

 **Cop:**

 **Sniper: Dave**

 **Hunters: Amy, Sugar**

 **Traitor: Samey**

 **Fighter:**

 **Townspeople:**

 **1\. Scarlett**

 **2.**

 **3.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hunter Sugar, wake up!" Sugar awakened as her eyes glistened with revenge and her eyebrows were scrunched with an evil smile on her face. "Who's dead?" Sugar immediately pointed to someone while silently cackling. "Rest in peace, Hunter Sugar."

"Mafia amigos, wake up!" The mafia members woke up. "Who is your next victim tonight?" The mafia members thought for a bit and pointed to someone in the circle. Alejandro nodded and said, "Mafia, you may go to sleep!"

"Doctor, wake up!" The doctor woke up. "Who would you like to save?" The doctor immediately pointed to him/her self. "Well then, my doctor. If you choose to save yourself every time, then I can't stop you there! Go to sleep now!"

"Cop, wake up!" The cop awoke. "Who would you like to accuse?" The cop thought for a minute and pointed to someone, only to get a thumbs up from Alejandro. Alejandro laughed a little under his breath and said, "Cop you may go to sleep!"

"Everybody, wake up!" Everyone woke up. "Tonight was yet another interesting night! There was a tragic death and another death worth celebrating over. I'm very sorry to say that the mafia have shot down our cop, Leonard, while he was on night duty. HOWEVER, there is something worth celebrating, as Hunter Sugar has gotten revenge on the mafia by shooting down mafia member, Ella!"

"Thank you very much, Sugar! I felt horrible having to kill all these innocent people! Thank you putting an end to my horrible deeds!" Ella said as she smiled and put her arm on Sugar's shoulder.

"It was my pleasure!" Sugar grinned as she started cackling and gently pushing off Ella's arm from her shoulder.

"TIME REVERSAL SPELL!" Leonard said as he closed his eyes and raised up his arms to try to do a spell. A few moments later, nothing happened. "This is an outrage! All of you must believe in my powers! Only then shall I cast the-"

Alejandro then ran up to Leonard and covered his mouth, feeling irritated by him. "Alright, folks! We have one more mafia member to take down! Who could it be? You decide!" Alejandro said.

"Hey Topher! What are you so happy about?" Jasmine asked as she suspiciously looked at Topher.

"Rule of thumb! Whoever is smiling in the middle of the zombie apocalypse is most likely a zombie!" Shawn exclaimed as he pointed at Topher.

"Shawn! I thought you were over the whole zombie apocalypse thing!" Jasmine sighed as she looked at Shawn in an annoyed manner.

"Well, you never know! A zombie apocalypse could happen at any moment, even under your nose!" Shawn defended.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Shawn's weird and all, but I have to admit that he's sweet, selfless, smart, and cute. I do have an odd, but great taste in men!" she thought to herself.

"You guys are crazy! I can't possibly be the mafia!" Topher said as he laid back on his chair and put his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"Topher is definitely the mafia!" Rodney exclaimed, pointing at Topher. All of a sudden, loud, angry bawking could be heard right behind him. A plump chicken sat right on top of Rodney's shoulder and looked very furious indeed. The chicken put a collar on Rodney, took out a button, and pushed the button repeatedly, electrocuting him several times. It was Clucky!

"Liar, liar! Rodney's sparky pants are on fire!" Topher yelled out, laughing hard. "Looks like he was lying that I'm the mafia!" When Clucky took a break from electrocuting Rodney, Topher then asked, "Hey Rodney! Are you the mafia?"

"Uhhh...welll...no..." Rodney stuttered. Clucky continued to bawk angrily as she electrocuted Rodney even more. Clucky smiled and flew away, and Rodney fainted as his arms, legs, and face were covered in char and his hair was static-y and standing on end.

"I guess that settles it! Looks like Clucky has ruined the game for us! Nice going you stupid chicken!" Topher said, feeling irritated that it ruined the drama of it all.

"Who votes to execute Rodney everyone?" Everyone shrugged and raised their hands. "And mafia member Rodney has been brutally executed by Clucky! Congratulations townspeople! You've won the game!"

The townspeople all cheered while the mafia members groaned. "And as for the remaining roles, Max and Jasmine were townspeople, Shawn was the selfish doctor, and Topher was the fighter!"

"Sorry Jasmine! I had to protect myself from the zombie mafia!" Shawn said, laughing nervously.

"It's alright sweetheart. But after we're done playing this game tonight, I'm going to have to kill you!" Jasmine sneered.

"Let us play another time! And this time, I shall be the member of the mafia! And take down the townspeople through violence and the power of evil! And then, use it to take over the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Max shouted, laughing evilly.

"We shall see, in another game of Total...Drama...Pahkitew Mafia!" Alejandro announced as he signed off.

 **Here are the roles for each of the contestants:**

 **Mafia:**

 **1\. Sky**

 **2\. Beardo**

 **3\. Ella**

 **4\. Rodney**

 **Doctor: Shawn**

 **Cop: Leonard**

 **Sniper: Dave**

 **Hunters: Amy, Sugar**

 **Traitor: Samey**

 **Fighter: Topher**

 **Townspeople:**

 **1\. Scarlett**

 **2\. Max**

 **3\. Jasmine**

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it, and stay tuned for my future fanfictions/updates to come!**


End file.
